


All We Need

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kink, M/M, No Dialogue, Porn with Feelings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Sometimes, all Wes and Hobbie need is each other.





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day seven prompt "vanilla."

Wes is into a lot of things when it comes to the bedroom (or not the bedroom, as the case may sometimes be). He likes being tied up. Spanked. Talked down to. Clamps. Ropes. Gags. Sex toys of all shapes and sizes. He's never met a kink he wasn't willing to try at least once.

Hobbie is tamer but no less game. He rarely brings a new activity to the table himself, but he also hardly ever says no. He lets Wes take out him out of his comfort zone, always knowing he can back down if he needs to, and more often than not, they both enjoy themselves.

But sometimes they don't need any of like that. Sometimes – after an especially close call, after too long apart, after a day like today – they just need each other. Wes flat on his back with Hobbie above him, a warm and comforting weight. Hands entwined, sharing breaths as they move together, pleasure slow and steady. Feeling each other's hearts beat, knowing they're so alive.

All they need, ever, is each other.


End file.
